Atracción
by missjees
Summary: Hideyoshi Kinoshita, nunca ha sentido atracción por nadie, ni chicos, ni chicas, al parecer era una posibilidad negada, para él sentir aquello a menos que lo actuara o eso creía...YoshixHideyoshi


**Atracción **

**Resumen **

_Hideyoshi __Kinoshita, nunca ha sentido atracción por nadie, ni chicos, ni chicas, al parecer era una posibilidad negada, para él sentir aquello a menos que lo actuara o eso creía_

Este es mi primer fic de baka to test, lastimosamente no tiene categoria agui bueno...en fin lo hice para mi uke xD 3 y espero que a todos les guste por igual! Pensaba subirlo también solo a fanficion net donde si esta la categoría jijii pero lo subo aquí también porque, aquí estan todos mis fics!  
>Mari-chan espero que te guste :3<p>

Capitulo: Único

Era de mañana, una muy ruidosa mañana en la Academia Fumizuki, todos sus estudiantes parecían estar muy concentrados en sus estudios, y por supuesto en tener un mejor rendimiento.

_Claro todos menos la clase __**F **_

De allí parecían provenir casi todos los ruidos, en aquel momento Yuuji dormía sobre su lugar, mientras su celular no dejaba de sonar seguramente teniendo del otro lado a su amada Shouko quien le rompería las costillas luego.

Kouta (mirón) se mantenía escondido en alguna esquina esperando el momento justo para sacar su cámara "un poco mas…solo un poco más" repetía en voz baja

Mientras el resto de los jóvenes hablaban escandalosamente

Cierto pilicastaño mejor conocido como Yoshi Akihisa, se encontraba sentado en su lugar de costumbre ocultando lo que parecía ser un videojuego, Minami lo miraba con insistencia algo sonrojada pero cuando este le regreso la mirada se voltio rápidamente gesto que a simple vista parecía rudo, sin embargo su rostro estaba sonriente.

Himeji por su lado permanecía tranquila y se sonrojándose de vez en vez mirando una caja de almuerzo en su regazo

_Espero…que a Aki-kun le guste –murmura suavemente la joven de largos y rosados cabellos sin embargo en ese segundo...

_PENA DE MUERTE!-se escucho en todo el salon, cosa que no pasaron más de 5 segundos, antes de que Akihisa terminara amarrado y siendo arrastrado por la inquisición "F" a una cruz de madera

_Y ahora que hice! –grito el pobre chico pataleando un poco aun que sabía, que su esfuerzo era inútil

_Como osas pedirle a una linda chica que te prepare el almuerzo! –

_Acaso no sabes lo miserable que es el estar solo! –

_Mereces morir!-

Gritaba la inquisición furiosa, en lo que el pelicastaño simplemente se continuaba retorciendo y con cascaditas en los ojos trataba de explicar su situación, sin conseguirlo

Todo esto pasaba mientras unos bellos ojos esmeraldas no perdían detalle, su clase era tan peculiar, Akihisa sufría, Yuuji roncaba…Shouko llegaba y lo electrocutaba, Akihisa era liberado por la inquisición "F" y no se veía muy bien…Minami se le acercaba, por algún motivo Yoshi terminaba haciendo un mal comentario de su pecho…y de nuevo sufría, en el segundo que mirón salía de su escondite y se acercaba a la peliroja mientras esta continuaba torturando salvajemente a su amigo y por ultimo…el gran charco de sangre que misteriosamente desaparecería

Sonrió un poco sin duda eran un grupo único, y estaba bien allí después de todo no era tan inteligente como su hermana para quedar en la clase "A" una gotita sintió bajar detrás de su cabeza al imaginarse solo por un segundo en la misma clase que su hermana

_*Que pésima idea* _ pensó moviendo un poco su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de él, miro de nuevo su mesa y noto una carta sobre esta…en qué momento la habían dejado allí? Se encogió de hombros y la miro fijamente, tenía su nombre hacia que debía de ser para él.

_*De nuevo* _ pensó algo resignado al terminar de leerla otra declaración, esta vez sin ninguna firma, la doblo y guardo en su bolsillo, no era extraño para el recibir ese tipo de cosas, bueno siendo las más normales, algunas veces llenaban su bolso con chocolate y dedicatorias, otras dejaban regalos en su mesa (curiosamente la mayoría de las veces se trataba de ropa de chica), y incluso poemas de amor, aun aura negativa se formo sobre el chico al recordar aquello.

No era que le molestara o le agradara, de hecho era aun más desesperante el asunto porque…

_Me da igual-murmura algo cansado, en el teatro todo parecía más fácil, quizás era por que cuando interpretaba a personaje tenía que fingir las emociones y sabía a quién fingírselas pero, lastimosamente la vida no era un escenario

_Hideyoshi tienes un curita?-nuncio lastimosamente el pobre chico victima de casi todas las torturas dadas en el salón

El ojiverde de nuevo forzó un poco la sonrisa, y asintió comenzando a buscar en su morral, siempre solía llevarlos solo por si acaso, pero la verdad era que su amigo necesitaría mucho más que eso, empezando por hielo para bajar el gran chichón que tenía en su cabeza

_Aquí esta-murmuro tomando la curita y la coloco rápidamente sobre la nariz del chico cubriendo un pequeño raspón, no hacía mucha diferencia

_Gracias Hideyoshi eres una chica taaan linda! –señala con mas cascaditas en sus ojos, ante la expresión resignada del ojiverde

_Chico-corrigió rápidamente- querido Akihisa cuantas veces tendré que decirte que soy un chico?

_Pocas chicas son tan lindas! –con estrellitas en los ojos- claro por algo eres mi novia! –emocionado

_Chico, hombre, sexo masculino… –continua corrigiendo sabiéndolo un esfuerzo inútil

_Shouko! Ya te dije que estaba dormido!-anuncio nuevamente el pelirojo a su "prometida" la cual aun mantenía con aquel aparato de descargas en la mano

_Yuuji…-susurra- no te creo –vuelve a cargar el aparato, mientras un aura negativa continua emanando de ella- Yuuji…sino me contestas me engañas…no perdonare el engaño – de manera inexplicable una tormenta de nieve empieza a caer detrás de ella

_Pe-pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad! –murmura el mencionado comenzando a ponerse nervioso

_Entonces cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos una cita…podemos-se sonroja un poco- podemos ir a la opera…

_PERO DURA 2 HORAS!- exaltado

_2 veces –la chica levanta 2 de sus dedos de forma autoritaria

_Estas demente Shouko! No voy a quedarme 4 horas escuchando a un gordo cantar! –contra ataca algo desafiante el pelirojo

_Di que me amas entonces… –susurra la chica con un brillo angelical cubriéndola

_Hum!…a qué hora es la ópera? - se sonroja un poco de manera ruda, tratando de salvarse del asunto

_ …-la chica carga de nuevo el artefacto de electrocución- nos casaremos de inmediato…

_He?NO! espera!..Shouko –considerando a pensar rápidamente – me entendiste mal! No es que no quisiera salir contigo, ni nada es solo que –mira hacia todos lados, buscando una excusa- Yo…le prometí al baka de Yoshi que le explicaría matemáticas –asiente más calmado

_Yuuji…mentiroso –murmura la chica cruzándose de brazos

_Es verdad, si quieres puedes preguntarle a… -antes de terminar su oración se percata de que la chica se encuentra frente al chico antes mencionado, y este por su rostro de desconcierto daba a denotar que no entendía nada…¡Mierda! Si Shouko se enteraba de que le mentía era hombre muerto! De se levanto rápidamente y se coloco en medio de los chicos

_NO! Akihisa no puedo ayudarte a estudiar matemáticas-declara de forma algo exagerada

_Que? –responde el aludido muchacho, si de por sí tenía problemas para entender las cosas ahora más!- Pero cuando dijiste que tu…

_No! Akihisa ya no puedo –impidiendo que el chico hable, mientras miles de gotitas caen por su rostro- hoy saldré con Shouko y –lo toma del hombro con expresión seria, todo queda en silencio y el ambiente curiosamente se torna blanco y negro- sé que tu puedes hacerlo solo…eres realmente inteligente yo lo sé…

_Claro-anuncia al chico de forma decidida, y llena de confianza

_Bien…me alegro Akihisa- dice el pelirojo en la mima forma, cuando de repente se ve jalado por el cuello de su camisa por una sonrojada Shouko

_Tendremos una cita…-susurra sonrojada

_Que? Pero Souko! A un no es la hora de salida es más! ….-cae inconsciente a causa de una gran cantidad de descarga eléctrica

_La opera esta cerca Yuuji…-hablándole al cuerpo inconsciente del chico

_5 Minutos después en la clase "F" _

_OYE! Matemáticas es hasta la próxima semana no necesitaba ayuda!-exclama un desconcertado Yoshi, causando que toda la clase suspirara resignada, era más que obvio para cualquiera que el pelirojo lo había usado de evasiva, claro para cualquiera con un cerebro normal

Baka ~ ~ ~ ~

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una vez terminadas las clases los chicos se dividieron en grupos, para seguir su camino de vuelta a sus respectivas casas, la pelirosa y la peliroja se mantenían aferradas a ambos brazos del muy bien nombrado rey de los bakas.

_Aki! Prometiste acompañarme a casa-insistía una sonrojada y molesta Minami jalado de su respectivo brazo

_Demo! Akihisa-kun prometió llevarme por un helado después de clases! –segundo la ojiamatista jalándolo hacia su lado –verdad Akihisa-kun? –susurro tímidamente

_Etto…yo- el chico quería sollozar temiendo por como acabaría aquello la verdad no recordaba ninguna de las 2 promesas, pero si ellas lo afirmaban lo más probable es que fuera verdad! Y era tan baka que no lo recordaba

_Bueno…que tal si vamos los 3 por el helado y luego Aki nos deja en nuestras casas? –propuso la peliroja

_Excelente idea Minami-chan! –apoyo inminentemente la otra chica, mientras el muchacho comenzaba a sollozar enserio, mas no por la compañía de ambas eso le agradaba pero…¿¡porque tenía siempre que sufrir su economía! Estaría de nuevo comiendo aceite con azúcar!...lo veía venir

_Yo me voy…-murmuro un desconcertado Hideyoshi, ganándose la atención de los tres implicados –ya que mirón había ido a espirar chicas y Yuuji…bueno debía seguir en su cita-

_He? Ya te vas a casa solo Hideyoshi? –anuncio el castaño aun entre las 2 chicas

_No, hoy el club de teatro tiene ensayo hasta un poco más tarde- señalo el ojiesmeralda, deteniendo su paso

_Entonces si regresaras sola a casa?

_Solo –corrige-

_Oh…en ese caso! –se suelta de ambas chicas- te acompañare a tu ensayo! –anuncia tomando una pose heroica

_De verdad puedo solo…

_Es cierto! Aki además prometiste llevarme…a casa –susurra algo desilusionada la peliroja, mientras que la otra chica seguía mirándole suplicante- además...es peligroso que vallamos yo y Himeji solas- murmuro cristalizando dramáticamente sus ojos verdes

_Claro que no Minami! Tu eres muy fuerte! –la chica lo miro extrañada- Casi como un chico! Podrás defender a Himeji sin problemas…aun que igual llamare para saber si estaba bien , en cambio Hideyoshi es una chica..

_Chico…-corrige-

_Más delicada y podría pasarle algo si va sola además…¡MIS COSTILLAS NO SE DOBLAN ASI! –grita desesperadamente lo ultimo al sentir una fuerte llave al más puro estilo de lucha libre, aplicada por la chica

_A QUIEN? LE DICES QUE NO ES DELICADA! –grita una furiosa Minami

**Resultado de la batalla: 1 a 0 ganador Minami! **

_Unos minutos después _

_A-Adios Akihisa-kun-susurra resignada y tímidamente Himeji, al momento que la peliroja comienza a caminar refunfuñando cosas como "ese imbécil!, idiota! , mira que decir que no soy delicada! Yo soy la viva imagen de la delicadeza!" – Hasta mañana- se inclino la chica, y se dispuso a alcanzar a su compañera *algún día tendré el valor de decirlo* piensa resignada

_De verdad, no tenías por que acompañarme-murmura el gemelo observando a su amigo, realmente admiraba la resistencia de Yoshi, el no sabría si podría aguantar tantas palizas diarias y seguir como si nada

_Je, no es nada- anuncia el afoscado, pasando su mano derecha por debajo de su nariz quitando algunos restos de sangre, con el tiempo ya ni le dolían los golpes y incluso las llaves de lucha de Minami estaban perdiendo su efecto, realmente estaba ya muy acostumbrado- además esto fue una caricia! Comparado con lo que pensé que me haría Minami je

_Si tú lo dices- murmura aun mirándole, sin duda eso era resistencia

Ambos, chicos caminaron de regreso a al edificio, buscando el área de teatro, lugar que Yoshi no visitaba mucho, después de todo su amigo mirón le facilitaba las más hermosas imágenes de Hideyoshi en sus trajes! Aun que claro le sacaba tanto dinero como Himeji y Minami juntas pero era por una buena causa!

_No hay nadie-susurro el chico de apariencia delicada al asomarse al gran salón de teatro-creo que es muy temprano-suspiro a la mala gana realmente quería comenzar su ensayo pronto, después de todo el teatro era de las pocas cosas en las que era bueno y no conforme con eso lo ayudaba a relajarse

_Realmente te gusta mucho el teatro no es así Hideyoshi?-pregunto el contrario, adentrándose en el salón, como un niño en una juguetería era ¡enorme! Y genial! Como le gustaría tener talento para la actuación en ese momento, pero gracias al mismo ojiverde descubrió que no era así, aun se sentía feliz al recordar la "declaración" que le había dado, aun que solo fuera para enseñarle a Minami a actuar

_Creo que la actuación es uno de mis puntos fuertes, eso es todo- murmuro sonriendo un poco, nadie le había preguntado nunca si realmente le gustaba el teatro, bueno se suponía que si pero, de alguna manera le agradaba

Aquella pregunta, algo tonta le hacía pensar que alguien quería saber un poco más de él

_Ya veo! Tienes razón eres muy bueno –respondió el contrario, internándose entre los vestuarios- wuaaa! Tiene de todo! Hideyoshi este lugar es grandioso! –el mencionado asintió y se encamino al esencio

_Este mes estamos ensayando una historia original, creada por una guionista de la escuela –señala algo emocionado, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de algo que realmente le llenaba

_QUE BIEN!-respondió emocionado el chico- ahora…jeje Hideyoshi me explicas que es un guionista? Jeje –una gotita resbalo por la cabeza del chico, mientras cerraba resignadamente los ojos, era esperar mucho

_Un guionista es una persona, que crea una historia para ser representada de forma teatral – explica asintiendo con la cabeza al momento que el chico, sonríe de forma nerviosa – no me entendiste verdad? –murmura resignado

_Ya verdad no…pero sigue sonando genial!- a emoción destellaba en los ojos del chico

_Lo es- afirmo sonriendo el ojiesmeralda- parece que…-mira la entrada algo desolada- mis compañeros y el maestro tardaran un poco en llegar- murmura- Akihisa - mirando al mencionado, mientras este hacia cara de desconcierto- quieres ensayar conmigo mientras llegan los demás?

_Hablas enserio? –pregunto, aludido según recordaba era malísimo actuando y si su memoria no le fallaba el chico lo sabia- jejeje recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez? -recordando- soy malo actuando-concluyo sonriendo

_Si lo recuerdo-suspiro caminando un poco- pero no es cosa de que lo hagas excelente, es solo para pasar el tiempo y recordar mejor mis diálogos – aclaro con confianza, acercándose a su bolso y sacando el tan nombrado guion- la escena que practicaremos hoy, es una dramática –

_Pero…-no pudo contradecir al otro chico, y menos cuando se mostraba tan contento por hacer lo que le gustaba, aun que Hideyoshi nunca había sido muy expresivo todo lo podía notar, en sus gestos o su mirada, incluso en esa linda sonrisa que hacia lucir su rostro aun más adorable, si definitivamente no podía negarse – hare lo mejor que pueda -declaro tomando aquella inmensa cantidad de hojas ¡tendría que leer todo eso! – Hide…

_Bien yo empiezo,-anuncio el muchacho tomando un poco de aire, realmente se estaba esforzando, después de todo era el papel protagónico! Aun que extrañamente tenía el papel que debería representar una "actriz" pero bueno, protagónico era protagónico – _dime la verdad…tu ya no me quieres como antes entonces, porque me buscas?, solo me causas tormentos y malos ratos por favor solo…vete…desaparece - _ la mirada esmeralda se cristalizo como si realmente sentía las palabras que decía- _largo de mi vida…_-susurra, colocando su mano justo sobre su pecho con expresividad artística

_Oh- Yoshi permanecía en su mima posición en el libreto en mano, estaba sin palabras como la última vez que actuó con el chico, tanta naturalidad y certeza a la hora de expresarse como otra persona sin duda era un talento

_Tu línea-

Se escucho en susurro, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, miro el guion, todo parecía tan complicado, pero bueno había prometido hacer el intento-

__Co-como podría…largarme si…mi vida es junto a-a-a la tuya –_agradecía que estuvieran solos, sino ya todos se estarían burlando de su pésima actuación se sonrojo un poco

__Dame una razón para creer eso- _susurro el chico de ojos verdes, dejando su expresión dramática por un segundo y sonriéndole a su amigo, sabía que le era muy difícil hacer aquello

__Una razón?_ – murmuro un poco más confiado, esa sonrisa le había recordado una cosa y era que Hideyoshi no se mofaría de eso, además estaban solos no tenia que sentir tanta presión, aclaro su garganta y sonrió en un vano intento por parecer profesional, continuo leyendo- _que más razón, podrías querer? Si estoy contigo ahora –_finalizo la oración con pose heroica, logrando que el contrario riera un poco por debajo

_Suficiente ensayo por hoy- declaro, aun riendo un poco el chico de ojos claros- es extraño que para este momento no haya llegado nadie-susurro

_He? Pero si yo solo dije 2 líneas – reprocho Yoshi haciendo un pequeño puchero no era justo, cuando al fin le tomaba un poco de ritmo al asunto

_Si, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- sonrió encantadoramente dando a entender algo parecido a "amigo te quiero mucho, pero no te mentiré dedícate a otra cosa" , claro aquello tardaría un rato en ser procesado por el castaño, poco después sintió una leve vibración en su bolcillo proveniente de su celular nuevo (ya que el viejo había ido a aparar a una fuente)– un mensaje- murmuro comenzando a leerlo se trataba de una de sus compañeras de teatro avisándole, que ese día no tendrían teatro, ya que el director se encontraba enfermo, volvió a suspira y guardo de nuevo su celular

_Que paso?

_Suspendieron el ensayo-murmuro suspirando algo resignado, realmente tenía ganas de ensayar ese día

_Oh, por eso no llegaba nadie jeje- suspira mirando al contrario- será la próxima entonces –anuncio tratando de animar las cosas- vamos, te acompañare a casa, como dije antes no es buena idea que vayas sola – flexiona un poco sus brazos, tomando su pose heroica y algo luminosa

_Ahora me siento seguro –bromeo un poco con la situación, emprendiendo su camino, nuevamente, al parecer si se habían distraído un poco, ya que al salir de la escuela pudo notar el cielo algo nublado y oscuro, lo cual significaba 2 cosas la primera que se estaba haciendo de noche y la segunda que pronto comenzaría a llover

_Parece que no hay buen tiempo- anuncio Akihisa caminando un poco más rápido, sin perder el contacto visual con el contrario- si llego mojado a casa mi hermana se molestara –sonrió al concluir la oración

_Puedes adelantarte- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del otro chico, siendo honestos lo mínimo que quería era causarle problemas y aparte él podía llegar solo a casa, como siempre decía era un chico no una niña

_Eso ni pensarlo! Ya dije que te acompañaba je, aparte mi hermana no se molestara tanto si le digo que estaba con un chico –declara como si fuera algo obvio, causando que el ojiesmeralda formara una expresión de desconcierto- además! Yo dije que acompañaría a Hideyoshi- refuta aun sonriendo confiadamente, sin percatarse de que para ese momento su compañero había bajado la mirada algo sonrojado

_Baka…eres un gran baka Akihisa –susurro suavemente, sintiendo la primera gota caer y rodar por su mejilla, justo como lo esperaba pronto comenzaría a llover tendría que darse prisa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las calles parecían, bacías debido a la fuerte lluvia y vientos registrados en la zona, _que mal por el pobre diablo que estuviera afuera con este clima_, era el pensamiento popular, cosa MUY bien expresada por 2 estudiantes, que respirando agitadamente se detenían al frente de una casa, estaban totalmente empapados

Uno de ellos saco sus llaves y abrió rápidamente la puerta, entrando y dando pase a su compañero.

_Uff Que frio!-exclamo el moreno, doblando un poco, que clima tan loco no habían ni salido bien de la escuela cuando ya tenían la lluvia encima

_Si…-susurro el contrario, llevando sus manos hacia su boca y soplando un poco no le agradaba el frio

_Hideyoshi, si quieres puedes ir a darte un baño y cambiarte no te vez muy bien-señalo, mirándole no sabía si era por el frio pero su rostro parecía más pálido de lo usual

_Claro que no hazlo tu primero –murmuro- tu hermana debe estar esperándote- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico, al tiempo que este estornudaba un poco

_Naa quien sabe mi hermana sale y a lo mejor ni está en casa – sonrió sabiendo que no era totalmente cierto, si su hermana salía pero seguro ya estaba en casa maldiciéndole por no llegar a su hora *estaré muerto cuando pise mi casa!* piensa

_Bueno...-murmuro un no muy convencido Hideyoshi- de todas maneras en la parte de atrás esta una secadora de ropa, puedes poner allí tu camisa y estará lista en 5 minutos-

_Seguro – declaro animado, el moreno comenzando a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de su camisa escolar

_Sabes…eso podías hacerlo en la parte trasera-murmurar por debajo el chico de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, logrando que el contrario lo mirara desorientado, claro ambos eran hombres no tenia por que hacer ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, sin embargo sentía algo de vergüenza, y ni él entendía porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver al contrario sin camisa pero, siempre era con muchas personas alrededor nunca habían estado solos, como en ese momento- me iré a duchar – susurro aun extrañado por su propia actitud, estaría algo nervioso? Si estaba con Akihisa! Tendría que revisarse la cabeza, estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien en ella

Sin más, entro a la habitación de baño y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, sintiendo aun mas frio, ahora compadecía a su compañero seguro estaba peor, suspiro y se acerco a abrir la perilla de agua caliente…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba el área de lavado un chico moreno miraba de forma insistente la secadora a donde hace rato había metido su ropa

_Hideyoshi dijo que eran solo 5 minutos pero…ya llevo mucho rato! –exclamo infantilmente, rodando sus ojos siguiendo la ropa dentro de la maquina, como si estuviera viendo Tv – estoy aburrido- susurro por debajo con una gotita cayendo por su frente y levantándose del lugar, no podía estar allí mas rato esperaría a que la maquina sonara y mientras tanto iría a recorrer la casa o algo antes de morir de aburrimiento

La sala y la cocina era lo único que tenía cerca, y no creía que al contrario le molestaba si echaba un vistazo, su casa era bonita, sobre todo los retratos de la sala había uno donde salían los gemelos cuando eran pequeños, aun que…no distinguía quien era quien pero, sabía que uno de ellos era Hideyoshi

Se entretuvo mirando el retrato, trata escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, quizás Yuko ya había regresado y el estaba sin camisa…en la sala de su casa, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al sentirse propenso a recibir otra paliza, se levanto estáticamente y por instinto de supervivencia se apresuro a tomar el pasillo más cercano cuando de repente, sintió que chocaba con alguien de manera brusca como si esta persona también hubiera estado corriendo, y un finalmente la sensación de estar cayendo a gran velocidad, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída

_Ah!- se quejo el cuerpo debajo de el por el impacto recibido-

_Lo siento- respondió rápidamente el chico, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

_A-Akihisa-susurro una voz familiar, demasiado familiar…

Fue un milisegundo pero pudo abrir sus ojos, debajo de él efectivamente se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes, sus cabello caía con gracia a ambos lados de su rostro, el cual como siempre tenía aun adorable rubor en sus mejillas, podría jurar que nunca se desvanecía

_Hum…se me olvido llevar mi ropa al baño- ¿qué había dicho? A si..la ropa, bajo un poco la mirada notando los hombros y parte del pecho del muchacho, ya que este usaba una toalla color azul pálido que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos y un poco más arriba de su torso …claro ya comprendía él había hecho el sonido al salir del baño y estaba en toalla por que no había llevado ropa de cambio

_Que alivio jeje – expreso recordando la razón de su huida

_Alivio?- miro al chico y sonrió preparado para contar la trascendente historia que involucraba, su aburrimiento, lo mucho que tardaba la secadora, su recorrido por la casa, la supuesta llegada de Yuko y su entrada en pánico que lo llevaba a donde estaba ahora, y ahora…estaba sobre el contrario…y él se encontraba solo con esa toalla…Se sonrojo un poco quedando sin palabras de nuevo, su pierna estaba entre las del chico aun que este parecía tan desconcertado y aturdido que no lo notaba

_Te pasa algo?-susurro de nuevo con aquella voz llena de inocencia y calma – estas bien?- ya no podía escuchar al chico, aun con la corta distancia, eso era malo, era un idiota! ¡¿Por qué no podía levantarse de allí? Ahora ni si quiera los murmuro llegaban a sus oídos solo veía los labios del chico moviéndose lentamente, bajo un poco el rostro y trago algo de saliva, el contrario había dejado de hablar y ahora lo miraba con desconcierto muy probablemente, porque no respondía y porqué no se levantaba de sus persona, noto otro movimiento de sus labios…pero seguía sin escuchar nada, ¿Estaría pasando por una especie de transe?

No entendía nada, (no era como si fuera diferente a su estado normal) pero lo que si sabía era que para ese momento se estaba acercando mucho a los labios ajenos, los roso un poco, sintiendo la textura de aquellos labios.

Mientras el contrario, permanecía inmóvil en su posición, sus ojos se habían abierto más que nunca en señal de sorpresa, todo había sido cuestión de un segundo a otro, demasiado repentino ya que, posiblemente de haber sido una situación normal ya hubiera gritado, se habría alterado! Y demás sinónimos de esa palabra por qué?

1-ERA UN CHICO

2-No era el momento, NI el lugar

3-Ya tenía demasiados problemas con el acercamiento Homosexual, es mas ese era su día a día

De alguna manera, aquel roce logro convertirse en un ligero beso, ambos labios rosaban, los del castaño temblaban un poco mostrando su inseguridad y los del ojijade apenas y se movían sin responder, o separarse mostrando su confusión. Uno de los dos tenía que decidirse y solo habiendo 2 opciones, la primera continuar y afrontar cuando todo terminara o la segunda, separarse y culpar a la caída por el rosa y todo lo demás, al fin y al cabo no habían llegado a nada.

El menor de los gemelos, se removió un poco esperando reaccionar fuera de la forma que fuera, cuando sintió de nuevo la unión de sus labios con los anejos, al parecer uno de ellos impulsiva y tontamente había tomado una decisión, sin pensar en anda más? Sin tomar en cuenta de que eran hombres?, que su hermana podía llegar en cualquier momento?, que estaban en medio del corredor?

Si, no cabía duda de que era una decisión muy propia de Akihisa, por un segundo sus dudas bajaron y sintió ganas de reír un poco, fue entonces cuando sus labios respondieron lentamente al beso iniciado por el contrario, el calor que sentía sobre sus labios podría catalogarlo como agradable, aun que no lo haya sentido anteriormente, los roces lograban hacerle sentir algo…extraño? Bueno quizás no era la mejor palabra para describir esa extraña sensación en su vientre….y se negaba a pensar que fueran las tan nombradas maripositas en el estomago, eso era cosa de niñas y él, era un chico.

_Hideyoshi- escucho el murmuro de su compañero y lo miro fijamente, ni siquiera se había fijado cuando se habían separado, siempre había sido muy distraído- Yo…- el chico bajo el tono de su voz, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco y soltaba una risa nerviosa, el ojijade comprendía que estaba, tratando de explicar la situación y como siempre al parecer no tenia palabras o no encontraba la manera de expresarse como quería, lo miro tragar saliva rápidamente para brindarle una mirada decidida aun con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas, quizás era algo contagioso pues sintió las propias algo calientes también-Yo…-volvió a pronunciar – a mi…¡Me gustas!-

El mencionado, se mantuvo callado ante la confesión, de nuevo sentía las "cosas" en su vientre, sus labios permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos, él no podría decir nada de ese tema

_No es necesario, que me respondas jejeje-señalo nerviosamente el moreno haciendo un gesto para intentar levantarse, solo esperaba no haber dicho una estupidez de nuevo, sintió un ligero agarre proveniente del contrario y lo miro extrañado

_...-trato de relajarse un poco, pues aun no soltaba palabra alguna pero sabía que tenía que responder algo después de todo era una declaración que acababa de recibir, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había visto en la necesidad de dar una respuesta a esas cosas, al menos que le insistieran mucho y era un simple "lo siento" y de allí regresaba su confusión

No había manera de poder saber si le gustaba o no, ya que no tenía con quien compararlo nadie se le había acercado tanto, sin embargo…era porque él no lo permitía, entonces eso era relevante no?

Gustar o no, no lo comprendía, pero entendía que estaba sintiendo algo diferente, que nunca pensó siguiera que pudiera existir para él, al menos que lo actuara, estaba siendo atraído por alguien, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mas

_Estaba sintiendo atracción por alguien _

_Están cómodos? – declaro una voz cercana a ambos chicos, los cuales se quedaron paralizados un par de segundos para luego voltear lentamente

_Hermana

_Yuko! –declaro algo espantado Yoshi

_Bien! Al fin se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí, hasta para eso son unos idiotas–declaro la chica, colocando sus manos en su cintura, fingiendo molestia, ya que ella misma había permanecido en silencio con toda intención, pero también había interrumpido en el momento justo-

_Jejeje veras…-trato de explicar el moreno, siendo callado por una seña de silencio de la gemela

_No me interesa, ahora podrías levantarte de encima de mi hermano y largarte mi casa-anuncio de forma autoritaria logrando que el chico, prácticamente saltara de su posición y asintiera barias veces son la cabeza

_Claro pero mi camisa…

_Ve por ella, y lárgate-respondió en el mismo tono, por dentro se sentía divertida en hacer eso, aun que sintiera la mirada de reproche de su hermano, poco segundos después vio llegar a un agitado Yoshi (quien por cierto traía la camisa al revés)

_Me voy! Ahora sí me voy –miro por unos segundos al contrario, este le sonrió un poco resignado como disculpándose por la actitud de su hermana

_Pues termina de salir por esa puerta-dijo la chica señalando la puerta de salida, a lo que fue obedecida casi instantáneamente, miro a su hermano de nueva cuenta y sonrió victoriosa – quien lo diría…idiotas como ustedes siempre terminan juntos –declara logrando que su hermano la mirara algo sorprendido

_HERMANA! –declaro el ojijade mirando con reproche nuevamente a la mencionada, esta hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto y se dirigió a las escaleras

_No digo que tenga algo de malo solo que es molesto, no poder pasar por el pasillo de mi propia casa – susurra logrando sonrojar un poco al contrario, por dentro continuaba divertida con aquello- y para la otra, hazme el favor de vestirte decentemente- fue su último comentario, antes de entrar a su habitación, estaba ansiosa por escribir sobre aquello

_Que?-susurro el chico, percatándose de que aun tenia puesta solo la toalla, sintió su rostro arder por completo, ver a su hermana de nuevo a la cara seria difícil…muy difícil

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_A la mañana siguiente _

Toda la Academia Fumizuki, experimentaba la más sana y pura paz

_Hace falta decir, que menos la clase "__**F**__"? _

_Este fin de semana Akihisa-kun, vendrá conmigo al cine-declara una entusiasta pelirosa

_Que! Pero si Aki prometió acompañarme al parque!- se quejo la peliroja abrazándose posesivamente al brazo del chico, que para ese momento se encontraba en su puesto- y me la debe! –de nuevo no sabía de que hablaban esas 2 pero, presentía que el pagara por todo y ya sentía ganas de llorar por su nutrición

_Onee-san!-grito una sonroja pelinaranja lanzándose sobre Minami y abrazándola con fuerza separándola del moreno-YO! te llevare al parque no tienes que pedicelo a ese impuro cerdo asqueroso! Estaremos juntas siempre Onee-san! –señalo acercando sus labios a los de la chica al momento que este negaba muchas veces con la cabeza

_Miharu! Soy Heterosexual-grito la peliroja de manera exasperada

_Si lo sé Onee-san! Cuando tengamos un hijo tendrá tus ojos!

_NUNCA! Escúchame bien nunca! Podríamos tener un hijo!

_Sé que me amas Onee-chan no lo tienes que gritar –declaro sonrojada

_SOY HETEROSEXUAL!

La pelirosa, miro a ambas chicas con una gotita cayendo detrás de su cabeza

_*es mi oportunidad* _ pensó, mirando nuevamente al chico, y tomando aire se acerco un poco

_Akihisa-kun, me puedo sentar a tu lado?-susurra, a lo que el chico sintió sonriendo, logrando que la muchacha se sintiera más confiada- Oye Akihisa-kun..yo…yo…-el rostro de la chica se torno rosa pálido

*_Espero que lo de ayer no haya sido un problema_* pensó al moreno algo distraído, cuando repentinamente miro las manos de la chica, la cual se encontraba chocando sus dedos índices entre sí como si, tuviera algo muy importante que decir, levanto la mirada

_Etto…yo-volvió a pronunciar la chica, al momento que la puerta del salón se abría, dando paso a un chico de ojos color esmeralda que miro la escena, y suspiro sonriendo un poco al parecer regresaban a lo típico…

_NOO! Yo también me sentare con Aki! –señalo Minami, soltándose de la chica y tomando el brazo derecho del moreno *_No te dejare ganar Himeji_* piensa sonrojada

_AH! Pero si yo me senté antes! – declara la pelirosa abrazándose al brazo izquierdo- *_No es justo todo iba muy bien!_ * piensa

_Onee-chaaan! Suelte a ese cerdo! –declara Miharu abrazándose a la peliroja, en ese momento los jóvenes parecían una masa humana

_Yo…también podría sentarme aquí? –pregunto tímidamente él recién llegado, logrando que el momero en medio de la multitud de jóvenes, lo mirara con cierta sorpresa antes de sonreír amplia mente, señalando un lugar a su lado, al que no tardo mucho en llegar ya que todos parecían estar distraídos nuevamente, Minami y Himeji se miraban entre sí retadoramente, y Miharu se encontraba restregándose de la peliroja lo mas que podía

_Pensaste en lo de ayer?-murmuro Yoshi como siempre tan directo, el contrario lo miro algo durativo y sonrió un poco nunca olvidaría de nuevo que traba con el rey de los bakas con muy poca delicadeza, simplemente asintió suavemente con la cabeza, logrando que el contrario se emocionara, no comprendía porque, después de todo solo le estaba diciendo que si pensó sobre "eso" no que había decidido algo, aun así se veía muy bien con ese brillo de alegría en su mirada, se quedaría callado un rato mas.

_Por que se están mirando tanto? –susurro con un aura maligna la pelirosa ganándose la atención de los dos muchachos

_Sera que…pasó algo interesante mientras no estábamos Himeji-chan –susurro Minami de la misma forma, mientras Miharu se restregaba de su espalda

_No! Jejejejeje no mal interpreten no es como si no hubiera habido teatro y hubiéramos terminado yendo a casa de Hideyoshi, nosotros solos jejejeje-trato de excusarse el castaño con miles de gotitas cayendo por su cabeza, el aura maligna de ambas chicas creció al momento que el chico a su lado negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba resignado

_Querido Akihisa eres malo mintiendo – susurro el gemelo menor aun resignado

_Ahora que lo pienso Hideyoshi siempre le dice querido a aki -susurro Minami, con su aura maligna a todo lo que daba

_Es porque son buenos amigos…-susurro la pelirosa entrando en su etapa de negación, todos sintieron una gotita bajar por su frente

_Aki…yo! –Declaro la pelirosa acercándose al mencionado, y ganándose que la pelinaranja la apretara con más fuerza- te prepare el almuerzo! –señala algo sonrojada

_Akihisa-kun comerá conmigo – susurra por debajo Himeji acercándose también al mencionado, que se encontraba nervioso nuevamente no podía hacer un movimiento en falso, sintió un pequeño agarre y miro rápidamente al chico de ojos verdes, el cual algo apenado sujetaba su camisa, le sonrió cálidamente, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento…querido quizás?

_PENA DE MUERTE! –resonó en todo el salón y antes de lo que el pobre castaño podía imaginar ya estaba de nuevo atado a una cruz de madera, sintió unas cascaditas escapar de sus ojos

_¡¿Por qué! Ahora que hice! –exclamo desesperado

__Quien te crees para robarnos atención! _

__Miserable! Nunca sabrás lo que es estar solo! _

__Que nadie te quiera es horrible! Morirás por burlarte! _

Aquellas palabras resonaron, por parte de la furiosa inquisición, la pelirosa suspiro resignada y se dirigió a su puesto avergonzada, Minami continuaba tratando de sacarse a Miharu de encima, mientras la mencionada trataba de meter una mano bajo su camisa.

Todos eran observados en silencio por el ojiesmeralda, no había mucho que hacer esta que Akihisa fuera liberado, curvo una suave sonrisa en sus labios y suspiro, pensando que pasaría después, no podía asegurar nada, después de todo, por más que pensó no logro descifrar lo que sentía por el chico, solo sabía que aquel sentimiento estaba más allá de la amistad y eso para él era mucho.

Ya que por primera vez no había olvidado rápidamente una declaración, sintió lo que era un beso, y podría jurar que comenzaba a sentir que congeniaba con alguien fuera del escenario, que quizás

Le gustaba alguien…

_Aun que sea…un gran baka- susurra por debajo, sin embargo al levantar la vista

___Hideyoshi tienes un curita?-exclamo de nuevo el objeto de sus pensamientos rio para sus adentros, siempre era la misma historia, busco en su bolso el nombrado curita y lo coloco sobre la nariz del contrario

_Realmente no te duelen los golpes?-susurro

_No cuando son por una buena causa-respondió el contrario sonriéndole, logrando que el gemelo lo mirara algo apenado

_Eres un baka- murmuro, buscando en su bolso nuevamente- hoy…te gustaría almorzar conmigo? –señalo levantando un poco la mirada, noto de nuevo el brillo de emoción en los ojos ajenos, este rápidamente lo tomo las manos y anuncio

_¡Claro, que me gustaría almorzar contigo! –

*No tiene por que emocionarse tanto* pensó algo sonrojado el ojiverde, podría jurar que veía la pantalla de corazones tras su compañero…al menos por 5 segundos antes de que alguien gritara de nuevo

_PENA DE MUERTE!

_No! Otra vez NO!

El contrario, soltó una suave risa sí…habían cosas que nunca cambiarían…o por lo menos no en el salón "F"

*A mí…me gusta Akihisa* pensó, mirando como el pobre chico sufría torturas nuevamente y esta vez pos su causa, compraría mas curitas…

__Ya les dije que no hice nada! _

*Si…realmente me gusta, por raro que parezca* piensa, algo sonrojado y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana del aula, era raro como todo le podía cambiar de un día para el otro su perspectiva de las cosas, pero no se quejaba, después de todo el sentir atracción era algo que buscaba, más el saberse correspondido era mejor que cualquier actuación, lo disfrutaba…esperaba sentir aquello durante un tiempo o mucho tiempo…todo cuanto pudiera.

_Fin _

Espero que les haya gustado! :3  
>Comenten, los comes son buenos para el corazón!<p> 


End file.
